familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Aabh
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 13:56, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :: Thank you for the welcome! As for finding the site, I sorta logicked it... I figured it would be really cool to have a Genealogy wiki, and I thought about building one... but I thought someone might have already done so so I searched for it and here I am... So... um... Google... :) Anyway, it's good to be here! :) Aabh 05:04, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Forum:Help improve the help pages "I really have a yen", as Tom Lehrer said. We got 1 yen's worth of ideas from you last month, according to your valuation. The page (inspired by comments from another newbie, who agreed with one of your main observations) is now much bigger, with some fearsomely-long lists and groupings. Needs another look from your militant, draconian, laser-sharp eyes, I believe!! Robin Patterson 12:20, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :: LASERS!! Okay, so perhaps I've spent one too many days here in the heart of Japanese Animation... Okay, I've looked it over and I shall make comments as needed there :) Thank you for including me in this, Robin! I appreciate it! :) Aabh 05:36, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Your family tree template Your neat-looking template has just one disadvantage: it's the same name as a Wikipedia template that seems to do a lot more and is used for hundreds of WP pages that I would like to copy over here. May I please change the name of yours (and immediately adjust all the (8?) pages that use it)? You can choose the name. Template:AaTree perhaps? (Or maybe you will look and decide that they can/should be adapted to the WP one?) Robin Patterson 15:16, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :: Ah! I sorta forgot that I did that! I'm sorry Robin! Of course you may change it! Could we name it Template:DavisTree or something like that? Aabh 14:03, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::OK! Robin Patterson 13:10, 2 August 2007 (UTC) About Template:DavisTree *Hi, after coming across your template, Template:DavisTree I found it useful for my ancestors' pages and so I moved it to Template:3GenAhnentafel and made the template easier to add inforamtion. I also added instructions and an example. This is so people, who are not nessicarilly a part of the Davis family can also use the template. I went through all the articles you used the template on and fixed it for you. -AMK152(Talk • 20:12, 24 August 2007 (UTC) A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing!Sarah (talk 02:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC)